


В надёжных руках

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победу в войне нужно достойно отметить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В надёжных руках

**Название: В надёжных руках  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: 1788 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хан/Лея/Люк  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Победу в войне нужно достойно отметить.   
Примечание: тройничок, инцест**

 

 

На Эндоре едва рассвело, и все ещё спали – и эвоки, и повстанцы – все, кто праздновал допоздна. Лее заснуть не удалось, да и не хотелось. Всю ночь она была на связи с соратниками, распространяла весть о победе, и радостное ликование наполняло всё её существо. Когда принцесса наконец вышла на свежий воздух, вокруг стояла тишина, лишь изредка прерываемая чьим-нибудь храпом. Костры догорели, отгремели фейерверки – наступило утро новой эпохи.

Лея неслышно прошла меж распластанных на траве тел – некоторые заснули в обнимку – но не нашла ни Хана, ни Люка. Это было неудивительно – трудно спокойно заснуть, похоронив отца. Люк был прав: с самого начала она чувствовала их родственную связь, но не испытывала ни огорчения по поводу смерти Вейдера, ни раскаяния за поцелуи с братом. Она легко могла бы поцеловать его ещё раз, хотя бы для того, чтобы позлить Хана, который оставил её одну этой ночью.

Оба нашлись неподалёку, на берегу озера, совершенно голые и уже готовые ступить в воду. Лея решила не смущать их и спряталась за деревом, продолжая наблюдать. Вид был замечательный. Хан и Люк различались как ночь и день. Они стояли рядом лишь несколько секунд, которых оказалось достаточно, чтобы оценить разницу в росте и телосложении, а потом Соло сорвался с места, взметая мириады брызг, пробежал по воде несколько метров и пустился вплавь. Мощные руки позволили ему достичь середины озера в несколько гребков, а потом так же быстро вернуться. Люк всё это время стоял на месте, спиной к берегу, оттирая от грязи правую руку. Копоть намертво въелась в искусственную кожу, и, когда Хан подплыл ближе, Люк оставил попытки и обратился к нему:

– У тебя с моей сестрой всё серьёзно?  
– Ты имеешь в виду, был ли у нас секс? – уточнил Соло. Он встал в полный рост, по пояс в воде, капли блестели на его мускулистом торсе, всё ещё напряженном после заплыва.  
– Нет, я имею в виду, какие у тебя намерения?  
– А они должны быть? – Хан продемонстрировал стандартную негодяйскую ухмылку. – Почему ты сначала не поинтересовался, какие намерения у Леи? Всё-таки из нас двоих принцесса она.  
– Твою любовь к её деньгам я тоже не имел в виду. Как насчёт любви к ней?  
– Я не признавался ей в любви. Зато она признавалась. Так что теперь я жду предложения руки и сердца.

Лея едва не засмеялась в голос и не выдала себя. Хотя, возможно, было самое время – пока эти двое не начали драку. Принцесса, покашливая специально, чтобы её заметили, вышла из укрытия. Люк тут же нырнул в воду, только голова осталась торчать, а Хан невозмутимо остался на месте. Впрочем, это не его голая задница находилась на виду.

– Можете не беспокоиться, я всё видела и слышала.  
– Только сзади или спереди тоже? – взволнованно спросил Люк.  
– Сзади. Но и спереди я всё хорошо рассмотрела, когда Хан принёс тебя с жутким обморожением. И лично проверила, всё ли цело…  
– Ха! Да он покраснел! – рассмеялся Соло. – Брось, Люк! Если бы вас не разлучили при рождении, она изучила бы твои причиндалы ещё до того, как научилась разговаривать.  
– Не все такие ненормальные, как ты!  
– Мы, кажется, говорим о твоей сестре, которая только что призналась, что проверяла работоспособность твоего члена.  
– Она сказала «целостность», тем более, тогда она ещё не знала…  
– Что-то я не заметил раскаяния в её голосе…

Пока они препирались, Лея быстро скинула одежду и направилась к воде. После вчерашней битвы запас её смелости полностью восстановился, но Люк, кажется, такой способностью не обладал. Хан видел, что она подбирается к брату сзади, но промолчал, так что для Скайуокера стало настоящей неожиданностью, когда его со всей силы толкнули под воду. Он вынырнул в метре от Леи, там, где было поглубже и побезопаснее, не желая ввязываться в игру. Тем более что сестра стояла перед ним абсолютно голая и даже не пыталась прикрыться.

– Хватит разговаривать так, как будто меня здесь нет! – она пыталась выглядеть разгневанной, но на самом деле едва сдерживала улыбку. Всё это было так мило, что Лея совсем не обиделась. У неё было игривое настроение, и теперь, после стольких лет борьбы за свободу, она могла наконец этой своей свободой воспользоваться. Делать, что хочет, в новом мире, который они втроём для себя только что завоевали.

– Мы собирались помыться, а ты нам мешаешь.  
– Говори только за себя, Скайуокер! – огрызнулся Хан. Подумать только, ещё прошлым вечером он думал, что этот скромник будет лучшей парой для принцессы! Как бы не так! Люку явно не помешало бы подучиться общению с женщинами. Раньше Соло не замечал, чтобы он реагировал на девушек так остро. Скорее всего, в Скайуокере разворачивался какой-то внутренний конфликт. Страх возбудиться от вида собственной сестры? Хан не отказался бы иметь такую сестру – во всех смыслах, но Люк, конечно, думал иначе.

А сестра не стала ждать и раздумывать – она просто подплыла к зазевавшемуся Люку и поцеловала его в губы. Краем глаза Лея посматривала на Хана, и тот понял, что она дразнит его, испытывает. Он попытался представить, что должен сделать мужчина её мечты – порядочный мужчина – на его месте: дать в морду Скайуокеру, который оказывал сопротивление слишком вяло, или отлупить принцессу? Представил – и решил оставаться собой, Ханом Соло, безумным и гениальным негодяем. Парой мощных гребков преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от парочки, он решительно оттянул Лею от Люка и тоже поцеловал его. Конечно, не так, как целовал девушек, но этого хватило, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Скайуокер мгновенно вышел из ступора и бросился на берег, прикрывая руками задницу. Хан, не долго думая, побежал за ним, повалил на песок, мёртвой хваткой фиксируя его руки за головой, прижимая ноги коленом. Люк мог бы в два счёта разделаться с ним при помощи Силы, но оба они понимали, что это игра, а не настоящая схватка. Представление для принцессы.

Лея тоже вышла из воды и теперь пристально наблюдала за ними. У Люка было тело мальчика, гибкое, лёгкое, сухое. Разрумянившееся лицо, сбившееся дыхание. Хан держал его крепко, позволяя Лее изучить их обоих и признать его превосходство над этим заморышем. Но ей нравились оба, и принцесса, соответственно своему положению, могла ни в чём себе не отказывать. 

Люк судорожно вздохнул, когда она опустилась рядом на колени и взяла в руку его член, сморщившийся после холодной воды. По мере возбуждения все маленькие складочки нежной розовой кожи расправлялись, и вот уже Люк прекратил попытки вырваться, и только недовольное мычание свидетельствовало о том, что его удерживают насильно.

– Не забывайте про меня, принцесса! – вмешался Хан. Не желая ждать, пока на него обратят внимание, он отпустил Скайуокера и положил свободную руку Леи на свой уже полувставший член. Рука немедленно принялась за дело, и вскоре Соло тоже начал что-то мычать – но, разумеется, совершенно по-другому.

Лея вся изнывала от предвкушения: двое мужчин, с орудиями гораздо длиннее её ладошки, явно доставят больше удовольствия, чем один. С Ханом она уже успела поразвлечься, но всё в какой-то спешке – сейчас же у них была куча времени, и, даже если народ проснётся после ночных гуляний, прервать их посмеет разве что глупый C3PO. Она оседлала брата, уже влажная, готовая, наклонилась к его лицу. Люк охотно принял поцелуй и застонал Лее в рот, когда она медленно опустилась на его член, тут же увеличившийся ещё больше от резкого прилива крови. Щёки Скайуокера стали пунцовыми, а лицо приобрело такое возбуждённо-удивлённое выражение, что принцессе снова захотелось засмеяться.

Однако Соло придумал другое занятие для её рта. Встав на колени рядом с занимавшейся кровосмешением парочкой, он за волосы притянул Лею к своему члену. Принцесса плотно обхватила его губами, втянула в рот, причмокнув, и почувствовала языком солоноватую каплю смазки. Люк, тем временем, увидев, что сестра занята, стал двигаться сам. Проникая в неё постепенно, чтобы быстро не кончить, почти целиком, и так же медленно вытаскивая, он смаковал новые ощущения. Руками он неловко попытался погладить грудь Леи, но не дотянулся, поэтому просто положил их на талию.

– Девственник, да? – попытался поддеть его Соло, но принцесса сжала в горсти его яйца, заставляя заткнуться.   
– Продолжай, Люк! – выдохнула она, оторвавшись от Хана, и сглотнула накопившуюся слюну. Он был фантастически вкусным, пряным, её ручной кореллианец, таким твёрдым от её ласк. Одной рукой Лея придерживала его за поясницу, всё ещё влажную после купания, второй опиралась на живот Люка, напрягавшийся кубиками при каждом толчке. Она ощущала себя сжатой тисками, но это было приятное давление. Принцесса была в надёжных руках – двух парах рук, которым не раз доверяла свою жизнь. Это было намного больше, чем всё, что она за всю свою жизнь прочла о любви. Один-единственный мужчина существует только для тех, кто никогда не выигрывал войн. Не имело значения, что один из любовников был её братом, потому что ни у кого не было больше братьев, чем у Леи – каждого маленького человечка, каждый винтик в огромной машине сопротивления она принимала за такового. Все, не спавшие допоздна на Эндоре, были одной большой семьёй.

Люк втянулся в процесс; он уже чувствовал себя уверенно, так что позволил себе ускорить темп, но, оказавшись на грани оргазма, замедлился. Так он мог растянуть удовольствие для себя и сестры и поиздеваться над Ханом, ожидающим своей очереди. Лея со всей страстью облизывала его член, исследовала языком каждое чувствительное местечко, каждую вену, покрывала ствол поцелуями и с аппетитом сосала головку, но этого, конечно, было недостаточно. Соло хотел обладать ей полностью. Пожалуй, это было то самое серьёзное намерение, которым интересовался Люк.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Хан снял Лею с члена её брата, поднял на руки, лицом к себе, позволяя обвить ногами бёдра, и втянул в глубокий поцелуй. Она была такой лёгкой, почти невесомой, что Соло, наверное, мог бы прогуливаться по берегу, одновременно трахая её.

– Я могу делать это очень долго, пока она не будет умолять меня остановиться! – предупредил он, почему-то, Люка. Но Люк не утратил своей джедайской реакции и фантастической скорости. Хан ещё не успел занять его место внутри принцессы, а тот уже был за её спиной, намеренный продолжить во что бы то ни стало. Лея охнула, когда брат рывком вошёл, опередив Соло, и стал с энтузиазмом работать членом. В этой позе ощущения были особенно приятными, прерывать их не хотелось, поэтому она подтолкнула Хана вниз, к своей промежности, где член Люка двигался быстро и мощно, как поршень, приближая её к разрядке.

Соло понял её желание получить свою долю оральных ласк и, поддерживая Лею под ягодицы, стал целовать её хлюпающую от влаги вагину, исследовать ртом половые губы, теребить языком капюшон клитора. Реакция не заставила себя ждать: принцесса мелко задрожала, издала протяжный стон, достигнув пика, и сокращения её интимных мышц почувствовали двое мужчин сразу. Люк не смог сдержаться и кончил вслед за ней, едва успев вытащить, но член Хана тут же оказался в ещё содрогающемся влагалище, и марафон продолжился в том же темпе…

Больше эти двое не обращали внимания ни на что. Люк ещё немного посмотрел, как они меняли позу, как Лея снова кончила, впившись в спину Хана ногтями, как они смеялись от щекотавшего их песка… Потом он тихо собрал свои вещи, оделся и направился к наверняка уже начавшим просыпаться товарищам. Оказавшись достаточно далеко, он обернулся, бросил последний взгляд на две фигуры на берегу, сплетшиеся в одну, и удовлетворённо улыбнулся: его сестра была в надёжных руках.


End file.
